Broken
by Kei Jones
Summary: He didn't see the harm in letting Nessie take his son for a walk in the woods. But Jacob learns that sometimes a leopard never changes her spots. One-shot. Warning: Love Nessie then do NOT read! You have been warned.


Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

He can't believe what has happened. This isn't how things were supposed to have turned out; he had never even _dreamed_ that this is how everything would end.

Jacob looks up from his lap, his eyes now hollow of any emotion outside of shock. The fire that he started, he doesn't even remember how long ago, is still burning ferociously the embers cracking and sparking reaching up towards the sky. The heat from the blaze although hot does nothing to warm the cold, freezing chill that has taken over his insides.

Looking over Jacob sees the small lifeless body of a naked toddler. His long black hair sprawled all over his face and the blood soaked grass. His hazel colored eyes now lifeless and will never again hold that beautiful spark of excitement, learning, curiosity, love and most of all life. A cold chill shoots up his spine – _eyes so much like his mother's_.

_Leah_.

There is no doubt in his mind that _this_ will kill her. He's just grateful that she's at work and isn't aware of what has happened; what has happened to _her_ little man, to _his_ walking sunshine.

_Harry_.

When they found out she was going to have a boy there was no need to discuss or argue over a name. Naming their son after a man they both admired and looked up to was the easiest decision they ever had to make – actually it was the _only_ thing they agreed on during and after the pregnancy.

Harry had seemed to only bring them closer when everything else in their world was dead set on splitting them apart. Jacob had imprinted on Bella's daughter _but_ that was after his and Leah's brief fling. It was something to ease the pain of their loss; no strings attached. Neither believing she could get pregnant. _'And Fate has screwed us yet again.'_ Leah's voice rings in his head when she told him she was pregnant.

Despite her anger and frustration she was happier knowing that she wasn't a dead end, that she had genes to pass on.

Now that was gone.

_We can have another; we'll make another one_.

Why didn't he listen to her? Leah had _told_ him _not_ to bring Harry anywhere near the Cullens. She didn't trust them – she didn't trust _him_ around them.

Leah had finally relented and let Jacob watch their son while she was at work. To ensure that Harry Ephraim Black didn't cross any Cullens Jacob was only allowed around his son when another member of the pack was around. It was easier to _not_ think about his imprint when he had the others around him. And if he didn't think of his imprint there wasn't a desire to go see her and take his infant son along.

However, Jacob had proven to Leah that he didn't _always_ have to be around the spawn. Seth was on patrol and Embry at work. So what was the first thing Jacob Black did with his son? He took his son to go meet the Cullens, of course. The Cullens were not happy that their Renesmee would have a step-child when she was of age that was a few months younger than her but Jacob was proud of his son. Harry was the greatest thing to happen to him since Renesmee was born. Besides, Renesmee really wanted to meet Harry.

How could he deny her that one request? The way her eyes would light up at the thought of a smaller version of him?

Now that the murder has been committed Jacob feels his stomach turn. The idea that Renesmee's eyes would only light up brightly _after_ he would come over to see her with the smell of his son all over him; that her interest in him wasn't just to _see_ the child but to smell him and maybe _taste_ him.

Harry cried the moment father and son crossed the border into Cullens' territory. Jacob shushed and rocked him in hopes of getting him to calm down. He didn't distinguish his cries of pain and fear from how he normally sounded. Harry didn't do well around strangers. So Jacob didn't worry too much about his son's cries and refusal to be anywhere outside of his father's arms.

Jacob's breathing quickens as he remembers the tight and desperate grasp Harry's tiny little hands had on his shirt. How when Renesmee suggested taking him out of the mansion and letting her take him into the woods might help calm him down his tears only fell faster and his pleas even more strained. A part of him felt ill when he watched Renesmee drag his son off into the trees and he continued screaming 'NO! DADDY NO!'

That was the last time he'd ever hear his son's voice.

Jacob quickly sits up and vomits emptying his stomach of all its contents. Everything that Esme had made for him to eat to help take his mind off of his son and his imprint alone in the woods. He had agreed because Harry loved being out in the woods; there was something about the forest that calmed him down. When most parents would take their baby for a car ride to calm them; He and Leah would go for a long walk through the forest gently rocking him as Leah would hum to him.

Slowly Jacob's senses begin to return to him; the numbing effects of shock wearing off. He hears the cries of a small child but it's not of the child that _should_ be crying. _Renesmee_.

Jacob had finally grown concern for his son's safety letting his instincts lead him outside. His pace quickened the deeper and deeper he went into the forest. Panic had consumed him and he phased running full out through the forest desperately trying to find Harry's scent. His panic freaked Seth out who blew up at him asking him _'How big of a dumbass are you? You let a fucking vampire take your son into the woods alone? Leah's going to kill you if anything happens to him. _I'll _kill you if anything happens to him_.'

It took all that Jacob had in him to order Seth to stay right where he was and _not_ say or do anything when their minds were suddenly invaded by quick and rapid images of Jasper and Renesmee. The thoughts and cries of pain made both wolves freeze as Harry's cries echoed in their shared mind. Jacob ran as fast as he could, hoping that it was just some horrible nightmare that Harry was having. That all of _this_ was just some nightmare that he'd wake up from and would find Harry sleeping soundly on his chest.

It wasn't a nightmare; it had all happened.

Upon arriving Jacob immediately attacked Jasper without a second thought ripping his head off and dismembering him as quick as possible. Renesmee had been knocked back during his lunge and her arm and leg were broken on her right side from the weight of his body stepping on her.

With both threats gone Jacob started the fire that is still burning now. The realization that his son had phased and tried to defend himself gave Jacob a small sense of pride. But it's not enough to undo the hurt, betrayal and self-loathing that he feels for himself.

Wiping his mouth Jacob turns to look at Renesmee, his Nessie, still crying and begging for his forgiveness. It was an accident, they couldn't help themselves, she loves him, _and she_ won't do it again. These are the words that are passing through her lips but as Jacob stands up looking down at her he doesn't hear them. He only sees a _monster_ covered in blood; the blood of his son. The only regret she feels is the regret that she was caught, literally, red-handed.

Jacob lets his gaze fall on his son one more time; he let him down. He had willingly given him up all for the sake of his fucking imprint.

_Imprint_. The pull that had drawn him to Renesmee was now gone. Jacob no longer felt the need to defend the girl for her foolishness. _She_ broke it the moment she attacked _his_ son bringing about Harry's first phase. Harry was the youngest Quileute to phase in their history. He was strong; _he would've been strong_.

Phasing Jacob releases the gag order on Seth. He can smell the rest of the Cullens coming and he's going to need _everyone's _help to take them down. The treaty is done; over with. Seth immediately howls as Jacob phases back to his human form and stalks towards Renesmee. With cold and unmerciful eyes Jacob picks her up by the neck; he can feel her veins pulsating with her heated blood – _his_ son's blood.

Renesmee lets one last plea escape her lips before it's over. Jacob snaps her neck allowing a small smile of satisfaction pass his lips feeling her body go lifeless in his hand.

Bella and Edward run into the clearing just in time to see their daughter's eyes go dim and her head fall back. Bella stands transfixed as she watches her best friend callously throws her daughter's body into the raging fire behind him. Despite the new body and abilities Bella finds herself unable to comprehend, process and react to what she has just witnessed. Vampires don't usually dream but maybe this is just a twisted day dream? _Jacob would never hurt Nessie. He loves her, adores her, and worships her._

"What the hell have you done?" Edward demands angrily crouching low into a pouncing position glaring at Jacob Black.

"You _know_ what they did." Jacob snaps his body vibrating with rage.

Bella looks around confused until she sees the small, naked and bloodied body of a toddler. Shreds of torn clothes and shoes surrounding him, the stench of two wolves instead of just the one before her. Her eyes widen as realization dawns on her what has happened. Her daughter is dead because Leah's son is dead.

"It was an accident." Bella breathes out trying to keep her rage in check. "She didn't mean to do it." Jacob only shakes his head at Bella's words.

"She _planned_ this." Jacob shouts pointing at the fire behind him. "She _and_ Jasper planned it! They planned to murder _my_ son."

It's madness; all of this is complete madness. Renesmee was a child; she was innocent, playful and full of life. Bella feels her restraint slowly weakening at Jacob's accusation. To her, Renesmee is incapable of such an act; she's a Cullen. Cullens are above such acts of…weakness. They don't murder – the child must've provoked her. _That's it! _

"Listen to yourself, Jacob!" Bella yells. If she was capable of tears they would be falling but there is no doubt in anyone's mind present that they'd fall on a cold heart. "She's your imprint, she's,"

"My SON'S murderer." Jacob yells before he finally phases becoming a huge russet wolf.

The moment he phases he's bombarded with questions and overwhelming emotions. Every wolf in La Push has phased and is heading in his direction. No one's pain and horror is more felt than Leah's. The news of loosing her son because of his father's stupidity is a mixture of anger, hurt and sadness. It's a cocktail that, if it was possible again, would make Jacob vomit.

'_You bastard.'_ She snarls and he can feel her heart breaking. _'You seriously thought we could just _replace_ him?'_ The disgust in her voice is almost enough to make the massive wolf turn tail and run; just run away from the whole world just so he can curl up and die somewhere – almost.

He regrets that thought ever crossing his mind because there isn't anyone that will ever be able to fill the space Harry has left in his heart. However, as the rest of the Cullens arrive before him; he's not even sure if having another child will be possible – _Leah doesn't have a thing for the undead_. Edward snarls at him and they both know that despite their history; there is no forgiveness between two parents who have lost a child.

And he will definitely make sure that no other Quileute child will die at the hands of a bloodsucker.

* * *

A/N: Alright this idea suddenly hit me after reading a story called Dumbstruck by Perfekt Rain. It's a really interesting story about Jacob and Leah having a kid but the problem is that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee _after_ he had his romp with Leah. I woke up in an especially angsty mood today and after reading the last chapter I was inspired! So that's it - I'm not continuing this idea but most of you guys already know of my feelings towards some characters from the series so run with that.

Thanks for reading. And if you review...an even BIGGER thanks for letting me know what you think.

Wow...I'm really on a 'Jacob Black Must Suffer' kick. *shrugs shoulders and skips off to work humming* La la laaaa.


End file.
